reasons why scar has white hair
by Aoshi on Speed
Summary: yay for random drabbles! this is what I write when coherant thought won't come to my head, for the most part it's just being mean to scar but it can have different stuff depending on my mood


_all right, look, I know I promised myself that I REFUSED to do drabbles, no matter HOW BAD things got I REFUSED to do drabbles... I'm doing drabbles... all the ideas in my head right now aren't connected at ALL to the stories I'm writing and frankly, if those are filling up my brain there's no room for the real ideas SO! now to boot them all out of my head... I give you... the stupididty..._

_disclaimer: I do not own FMA or any of it's characters... boo hoo for me..._

* * *

Damn porquipines and their spines

Rick, Leo, and Scar all sat out by the river... Rick and Leo were fishing, scar was spacing out as usual... something was hobbling along the riverback towards them... it was stubby, fat, short and spikey... Leo suddenly jumped up and pulled his little brother up by the collar,"Rick! get out of the way! It's a porqupine! It'll shoot it's spines at you!"

Rick gasped and jumped up, nearly smacking Scar in the face, finally snapping him out of whatever train of deep thought he was in.

"what are you two on about?" he asked, ducking out of the way. "get up, you moron! do you wanna get shot?" Rick yelled, tugging on Scar's arm.

"...by who?" he didn't see anyone with a gun... all he saw was an ugly little animal moving towards them, "what's that thing?"

"IT'S A PORQUPINE!" Leo yelled, "THAT'S WHAT WE'VE BEEN ON ABOU-nevermind... go ahead, let that thing shoot you,get hurt again, see if we care!" the boy said turning around and trotting off, leaving the older man behind.

"you think that thing can _shoot_ you? where'd you hear that?"Scar asked, still not even beginning to think about moving. but turned his head curiously at the little animal... it was fat and ugly but it didn't look like it had a gun tucked away anywhere.

"no, I _know_ it can shoot you!... there was this kid... a few years ago, he didn't think it could shoot people either... so he let it get close ot him... and he got four spines implanted right through his skull between the eyes... we never saw him again..." Leo said, ending the story as dramatically as he could.

"If you never saw him again... then how do you know where he got shot?" Scar asked, looking at the kid over his shoulder...

"that's what I thought"

"I can prove that it can shoot you!" Leo yelled, annoyed that he'd been called out on lying.

"I can prove that it can't" Scar said finally pushing himself up and walking casually over to the thing.

"NO DON'T I DON'T WANNA HAVE TO STITCH YOU UP AGAINNNNNN" Rick whined.

"it's too late, Rick, some people are just thick-headed..." Leo said, holding his little brother back. Scar rolled his eyes.

he finally came up right next to the thing and crossed his arms over his chest... the porqupine snorted in the sand. five seconds passed, "It hasn't shot me yet, Leo..."

the porqupine snorted.

he plopped down next to it and looked at the ugly little face... it turned it's head to look at him, "it STILL hasn't shot me, Leo..."

the porqupine snorted.

he got up to more of a crouching position, and looked at it back, about an inch from it's nose, "STILL hasn't shot me..." he turned his head a little, "well, buddy I'll admit, you're ugly but you're nowhere near dangerous... are you?"

the porqupine snorted.

"guess what, Leo... it's not GOING to shoot me either!"

he turned his head back just in time to see four cannons enguage themselves from the porqupines back, and point themselves directly at his head... they began to whir...

the porcupine snorted.

"what the f-"

:KABOOM:

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

in the bloody aftermath, Rick and Leo cautiously approached what was left of Scar... "Leo..."the mangled remainscroaked...

"y...yeah..." Leo said with a mixture of disgust and pity

"the porqupine shot me"

* * *

Scar's red eyes shot open and he looked around... it was dark... it was just a dream... "good God, where the hell did that come from?" he panted.

He swallowed hard and walked out the door of the little tent they'd given him... maybe he just needed some fresh air...

o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

the next morning Rick and Leo found that the scarred man wasn't anywhere to be found... untill they finally looked up at a nearby tree, "uhm...hey, what're you doing up there?" the guy was passed out cold... so Rick and leo were left on their own to wonder what had chased him up a tree like that...

they never saw the porqupine snorting behind them.

* * *

_I apologize for my stupidity_


End file.
